Human Error
by Alicyn Wonderland
Summary: TRANSFORMERS PRIME: Heavy human involvement. When a new student arrives she is popular with the kids. But why are the Decepticons after her? Can she be trusted with the Autobots, or have the Autobots made a grave error?
1. Chapter 1

** J**ack sighed heavily; back in his burger hat and jeans he leaned against the counter of his local burger joint. There was a pep rally at the school so no one would be in until eight, but that was next shift's problem. He got off in twenty minutes.

Outside a motorcycle slid into view, its rider lingering a moment before disappearing entirely. It was Arcee his Autobot friend. They would go on a drive patrol after he got off, then straight home for homework.

The bell on the door rang suddenly, and Jack automatically gave a response, "Welcome to KO burgers where every burger is a knock out."

"That sounds like a bad pick up line." A female voice laughed, her slight accent immediately made Jack stand straighter.

"Oh... uh...yeah." Jack was little star struck, he had lived in this small town for awhile and he had never seen a girl like her. "Um, can I take your order?"

Then again it seemed she was a city girl, long legs with a short jean skirt. She had on long socks but they were rolled down to her converse. Her shirt was tied against her skin and had ripped sleeves to expose her long slender arms. She had bangles on and feather earrings, he lips had a cherry gloss on them and the smile she showed him was brilliant.

"Mighty hot outside, I guess I over worked myself." Her sweet drawl paralyzed him, "Ya'll serve iced tea in these parts? Couldn't find a McDonalds."

"You aren't from around here?"

She smiled again and leaned against the counter flirtatiously, she stared at him directly. He hadn't gotten this much attention from a girl in while, well, besides Miko. But then again Miko cared more for robots and rock. This girl was definitely around his age, and her pretty green eyes were starting to get to him. "Naw, I'm from the Vounteer State."

"Pardon?"

"Tennessee darling." She twisted a strand of honey colored hair around her finger, "About that tea?"

"Oh uh, no we don't sell tea here, but we've got a pretty good lemonade." Jack finally found his words.

"Isn't that sweet?" She smiled again, he noticed her long lashes as she looked up at him, "I'll take some of that then."

Jack turned around quickly to get a cup, and asked suddenly, "Why aren't you at the pep rally?"

"I only start school tomorrow," she replied delicately, "And I didn't want to go with people I didn't know."

"Yeah, that's true." Jack turned back to the counter, "It'll be a dollar forty nine."

"Thanks sweetie." She leaned in to give him the change, "Oh, thank you Jack."

For a moment he wondered how she knew his name, but then he realized he had on a name tag and laughed nervously.

She took the lemonade and sauntered...no... sashayed over to the door, "See ya Jack."

It was only after a few minutes he realized he didn't ask her name, with panic he turned to the clock; 4:57. He could clock out and beg forgiveness later, this was a good chance at a normal girl talking to him. He threw off his hat with vigor and burst out the door.

Luckily she was still there, looking as sweet as sugar. She was staring at Arcee drinking lemonade with a red colored straw.

"Is this your sweet little thing?"

"Huh? Oh Arcee yeah?"

She laughed, "You named your bike?"

But before Jack could cover she continued, "It's a good name."

She squatted down to look at the exhaust pipes, "She's beautiful, Arcee did you say her name was? I bet you take good care of her."

Jack rubbed his neck and laughed nervously, "Sometimes it feels like she's the one taking care of me."

"It's a good bike then." The girl straightened up her back returning to its perfect "S" shape, "This is a beautiful, strong bike. I bet she'll get you through a lot."

"Ah," Jack remembered his original purpose, "If you want me to guide you through school tomorrow maybe I should get your cell phone number."

"Oh," Her face lit up in an innocent smile, "Really? Alright it's...7652534339."

"Can I text you?"

"That's fine, I'd rather it be text. I don't really answer my phone that much." She flipped open her purple phone with a shiny nail, "What's yours?"

"Ah mine is... What name should I put your phone number under."

The girl smiled as she finished typing in Jack's number, "Connie." She paused as she slipped her slender phone into her pocket, "Connie Mae Deeton."

As she walked away Jack hoped he would see her again. Once she got out of hearing range Arcee snipped.

"Well, now you have a nice girl to bring to mother."

* * *

><p>ONE TIME, I WENT SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF THE SOUTH AND COULDN'T FIND ICED TEA. IT WAS A PROBLEM.<p>

True story guys, true story.


	2. Chapter 2

The green bulky SUV drove slowly into view out front of the school. Its speakers bounced with the bass sound. From the rolled down window guitar notes and screaming could be heard. The loud noise was now part of the morning routine in Jasper and no longer drew stares or suspicious looks. The band was _Ready Set Scream_ and it was Miko's new favorite sound. Their newest CD had just been released and you could hear her whine intermittently between screaming. She wanted to go to California; the nearest place that sold it, and seemed like she'd do anything to do it.

"Aw come on Bulkhead, even you have to admit this rock is pretty sick."

"I don't know Miko, Optimus might not feel comfortable with us going alone." The sound came from around the music, as if a disembodied voice was talking right alongside her.

"So we'll ground-bridge there and be back in a quickie, no big deal." Miko's fists pumped with her excitement. Bulkhead instinctively knew she would carry him on this adventure regardless of whatever Optimus said.

Bulkhead didn't reply, Miko at first thought it was because of her idea but a voice at the window made her cry out suddenly.

"Is that Ready Set Scream?" then at Miko's outburst, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

The girl spoke with a different accent. Her green eyes peered into the dim interior of the car. She had a soft smile on her face, as if the very idea amused her. She had style, at least to Miko's standards. Bangles adorned her wrists and her earrings dangled stars from them. She was wearing a one piece denim jumper with a scarf around her waist. She leaned against Bulkhead casually, boots solid on the sidewalk

"You know the band?" Miko got excited, in this backwards town the only things they liked were pop. Boring.

"Who doesn't? I picked up their new CD in Nashville on the way here." the girl tugged on her purse. From it she pulled out a copy of the CD. Her necklace; a glass vial filled with strange blue shards, jangled with the movement. Silver writing could be seen on the cover; from all six members of the band. "I got a couple copies for my friends, but I'm sure I can give you this one."

To Miko, the CD she handed over might've well been made out of gold. She shrieked in excitement and practically jumped from Bulkheads window, "This CD just came out yesterday!"

"You're an excitable one aren't you?" the girl laughed; it wasn't a malicious statement, she helped Miko out of the SUV. "My name is Connie."

"I'm Miko." Miko held the CD in her hands like an addict, she almost wished she carried a CD player around.

"Pleasure to meet you." Connie slid another hand into her hand purse pulling out a saving grace once again, "I've got them on my mp3 player as well, do you want to listen?"

"Duh!" Miko turned over her shoulder to wave at the Autobot, "See ya Bulk'!"

Connie seemed to not notice, she was looking at her cell phone, "Ah he finally texted me back."

"Who?" Miko asked, curious as always.

"Just a friend of mine, I met him the first day I was here." Connie smiled a strange smile, "He's really great."

"Ah that's cool, you can meet my friends too." Miko accepted the ear-bud that Connie handed over.

"I'd like that very much." Connie snapped her phone shut and clenched it tightly. Then she smiled as the loud music came over the headphones, "This is my favorite one."

As they walked towards the school a yellow Camaro came into view. It's passenger was a young spiked hair kid, Raf was happy to have alone time with his friend in the morning but on this particular day he was excited to come to school. There was going to be a test.

His attention was suddenly drawn by Miko's voice carrying over the schoolyard, "So, do you know how to play any instruments?"

She was talking to a stranger, and in this small town there were never strangers. It made Raf momentarily forget about the test. As Miko walked past him with a wave he heard the girl reply in a proper Southern drawl, "Of course I learned guitar and keyboard just like any good girl."

Jack wasn't too far behind with Arcee braking as they slid into view of the school, Bumblebee sped off presumably to go on patrol. As the children stepped up inside the high school Bulkhead and Arcee slipped next to each other.

"I see the humans made a new friend." Arcee said, her tone borderline sarcastic.

"Yeah, Miko seems excited." Bulkhead was unexpectedly downcast.

"What's a matter, a little jealous?"

"What? No, it's just...what happens if the Decepticons see them together?"

Arcee laughed, "I think the Decepticons have bigger things to worry about Bulkhead."

After a moment of silence Bulkhead murmured, "And she talks funny."

"That's what they call a southern drawl." With that they zoomed off around the corner, losing sight of the school and the children inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Miko would not stop talking about Connie on the way home, she outlined her entire day with Bulkhead. Any small  
>detail was not small enough because everything about Connie was interesting to Miko. She had a radical taste in music, she got along well with everyone (even the snobby kids). She played acoustic guitar, piano and told Miko that Nashville was the birthplace of rock with Memphis as a close second.<p>

But even as Miko talked about Connie, Bulkhead couldn't help but worry that she had found a companion in her own race. She wasn't the only one entranced by this newcomer. When Vince knocked over Raf's lunch tray she bought him a new one. Miko could even tease Jack about Connie as well.

"Oh Jack, won't you show me which class to go to?" Miko tried her worst at a southern accent but she was spot on when it came to twisting up her hair like Connie, "She was laying total flirtdown on you."

Even Arcee was starting to like her, she would never admit it, but being called gorgeous on a daily basis was something she could handle.

Bulkhead didn't know why but he still didn't like it. Ratchet sighed, momentarily distracting him from the humans.

"Raf, there must me something wrong with this system again."

Raf walked over to the large console to look, adjusting his glasses as he did, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's picking up an Energon reading, but no Transformer has that low of an Energon field."

A bright .02 flashed next to the small dot on the screen.

"Let me see what I can do."

Bulkhead turned back to Miko, who was still conversing about Connie, "...and I invited her over to study. But we're really going to rock!" Miko played on an imaginary guitar. "You can come too Bulkhead."

"Uh Miko," Bulkhead began, but sighed as he didn't point out what would happen if he came along.

Raf frowned and turned back to Ratchet, "It isn't the system, that's an actual read out."

"Hmmm." Ratchet knew not to disregard an Energon reading no matter how small, "Better call Optimus."

"No need Ratch("Don't call me that") Bulk' and I can totally check it out." Miko turned to her large friend excited, "What about it Bulkhead, up for a little one on one recon?"

"Very well, I can't ground-bridge you there. The area is too populated." Ratchet frowned, he still wanted to tell Optimus, but sending in Bulkhead for visual would do good. "And don't engage."

"Got it." Bulkhead replied before transforming to vehicle mode, "C'mon Miko."

"Sweet" Miko shouted as she ran down the steps.

At least on this journey Connie was not the main subject. Bulkhead once again was privy to her incessant questioning and excited comments about everything. Sometimes Miko would even speak to him in Japanese because she missed home more than she let on to the other humans.

"We're here Ratchet." Bulkhead slowed as they reached the GPS location.

"What do you see?" Ratchet crackled over the comlink.

"It's a bowling alley," Miko turned in confusion to the GPS readout blinking on Bulkhead's dash, "But what is Energon doing here?"

"Too many humans, I can't transform." Bulkhead told Ratchet.

There were students everywhere, Miko never knew there was such a swinging hot spot in such a little town. It seemed like everyone from school was there. "Miko could go in."

"No need," Ratchet responded, "It seems to be moving, albeit slowly."

"So there is a person with Energon?" Miko was confused as there rest of them.

"Preposterous," Ratchet replied, "Why and how would a human acquire Energon?"

Suddenly the signal disappeared altogether, Bulkhead took note and piped up, "Uh, Ratchet. It's gone."

Ratchet was thinking, "Very well, if it shows up again perhaps we can isolate the source. For now..."

"I'm taking Miko home." Bulkhead finished for him.

"Awww." Miko whined, "I wanted to see some more action before I went."

"Sorry Miko," Bulkhead replied, "It seems the Con's are quiet today."

Ratchet shut off the com link as he mumbled, "Not quiet enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Bulkhead groaned as he rolled over on the floor of the Autobot base. His protest momentarily distracted Raf and Jack from their racing game. They exchanged looks before their eyes returned to the was the day Miko had her friend over and Bulkhead didn't know he could be this bored. He almost wished the 'Con's were up to something. But that was a secret want, and not something he would say out loud.

Ratchet walked into the main room looking at a readout again. He hadn't been too pleased by the conclusion of two days ago. Although Optimus had been informed there was little the Autobots could do besides sit and wait for the strange signal to appear again.

"Bulkhead, what are you doing?"

Bulkhead straightened up, of all people he didn't want Ratchet to realize that he missed Miko, "Uh...nothing?"

"Well do it somewhere else,"

Arcee was keeping an eye on him though and out of earshot of the humans she asked, "You still jealous?"

"No." Bulkhead defended himself quickly, too quickly. "I'm not jealous. It's just..."

"What?" Arcee knew that Bulkhead had become quite attatched to his charge.

"It's just, I don't like the girl."

"She's something new." Arcee admitted, "But Miko would never replace you Bulkhead."

Bulkhead thought for a moment that he should go see what the girls were up too, but that moment quickly passed.

Meanwhile, Miko's host parents were still recovering from the surprise they encountered earlier this afternoon. Not only was Miko home before ten, she brought a soft spoken, sweet talking Southern girl home with her. Connie looked her best in a green fifties style dress. With long knee high gray boots on her feet she stood a few inches taller than normal. Her vial necklace the only deviation from a color scheme that made her look like she stepped out of a Green Arrow magazine. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jones, I hope ya'll can pardon my intrusion."

In the spirit of hospitality they brought cookies and were surprised that the house was quiet. The two sat at a textbook for some time, with the mentality that after the homework was done they would wreck havoc.

"Alright." Miko finally said when her math homework was done, "Are you ready to rock?"

Connie laughed, "Let me take a look at your electric."

She tuned it relatively quickly not even hooked up to an amp she managed to play a few tinny songs with silly lyrics about cars. Connie wanted to listen, just like Bulkhead, all about Miko and even listened to her attempts at guitar, correcting her chords occasionally. They flipped on Ready Set Scream and danced to the loud music.

Around dark there came a loud noise over the music, like a song. Connie stopped smiling and leaned over to shut off the music.

It was her cellphone. Miko was surprised they could hear it over the radio. Connie answered as quickly as she could with a rough, "Hello?"

The reply was loud, but unintelligible to Miko.

"Okay, you can pick me up here." Connie stepped around the mess they had made and picked up her purse. She hung up without saying goodbye and pulled her purse around her shoulder, "I'm sorry Miko, I've got to go."

"Aww," Miko was genuinely disappointed. Autobots rarely had curfews. "Was it the 'rents?"

"You could say that." Connie adjusted her gray boots, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Perhaps if Miko had been paying more attention she would've noticed that Connie hadn't given her "parents" directions. If Miko had seen her out she would've seen her pull out the glowing blue liquid in a tapered vial before she stepped out the door. Maybe if Miko had looked out the window to wave goodbye she would've seen the girl run in the tall boots as fast as she could. But only Jack would've recognized the hotrodding red car that gunned around the corner. Perhaps if Bulkhead had chosen to hang out with Miko instead of staying at the base he would've stopped Connie from stepping into the passenger side of Knockout's vehicle mode.

But only the abandoned stars saw her slide into the car and drive away.

* * *

><p>As this is a "cliff hanger" of sorts, I will be updating the next chapter tomorrow instead of the day after. I have a feeling I made a lot of mistakes in this chapter, if you see anything besides my confusion of commas please tell!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The long car ride was silent, a silence only broken by an occasional noise from Connie. When he would blow past a stop sign or nearly run over a passerby she would note his blatant disregard of human law with a soft sigh. She looked out the window nonchalantly, like being swiped by a Decepticon was an everyday thing. Knockout(having no need for knowledge of transforming a functional seat belt) had merely strapped Connie down to the seat. The tapered vial of glowing Energon was now on her necklace. It glowed blue contrasting in the red interior of the automobile.

They drove past humanity, until all that surrounded them was rocks and sky. That was when Knockout finally stopped.

"Get out," he demanded smoothly.

Connie obliged quickly stepping out as soon as she was released. As he transformed she commented casually, "Glad everything's working alright."

"What are you doing here?" When Knockout transformed, he was angry. "I told you to leave me alone."

"What about you? I thought you had left the Decepticons." Connie stepped away from him, calm for now, her honey hair shining blue in the dark night, "Yet here you are, dinged you up and you come back for more. Righteous for pain aren't you?"

"My actions have nothing to do with you fleshbag. I merely returned your favor by keeping you alive. _You_ came back for more." Knockout slipped the very tip of his finger under her necklace, "With Energon on you like a homing beacon."

"Well maybe if someone hadn't gotten their door ripped off da' hinges by some kinda monster and ran ah-way I wouldna' be in this kinda trouble." As usual her "a"s drawled out more as she got angry. The southern belle fading into the twang of country accent as she got more upset. She stepped forward and the force she threw at him with her voice made him draw up an arm as if to defend himself from them. "Then you go and git yo'self on the wrong end of a deal. A deal that gits you inna heap o' trouble. Nigh blown up and burnt yah just whimper on back ta' us because nah one else will help ya. So of cor's-"

She suddenly stopped talking. Knockout frowned and looked up.

"What is it?"

"Soundwave." Connie replied, pointing. Knockout straightened and turned in alarm, he was about to defend himself when Connie spoke.

"Why did you call me here?" Connie asked Soundwave directly.

"You're acquainted?" Knockout tried to cover his confusion with sarcasm.

"Dan't git your paint chipped about it." Connie practically hollered at him. She then turned suddenly to Soundwave as if he called her name, "So you'd thought you'd send him off to fetch me?"

Soundwave, as usual, said nothing.

Yet Connie seemed to understand, "We were just talking, you know of our." Connie paused, "_history_."

Soundwave pointed a finger, he wanted Knockout gone. Knockout bowed out, but as he turned to clear a distance to transform he cautioned.

"Never trust a Decepticon."

Connie quickly replied, "Never have."

The two watched Knockout go, the stars lingering above them. They were the only source of light except from Energon. Soundwave glowed a deep purple and her face was lit by the glow of her necklace. Once he had driven out of sight Connie turned to Soundwave.

Without warning he snapped something from the front of his body, moving at impossible speed he wrapped her up in his long cable. A grim kind of greeting.

Connie struggled to push the thick tightening tendril away. It pulled her closer to him, so that he could get a better look at her.

"Easy," she gasped, her breath short and ragged, her pained face reflected on Soundwave. Her voice was edged with fear. "Ah didn't betray you. Why would I do something that dumb?"

Soundwave turned his head a little to the right, he was considering. He released her. The metallic feel as he did made Connie shiver a little. She fell, but not far enough to hurt any thing more than her pride.

"Okay, you're angry I gather." Connie grunted a little as she stood, brushing off her dress once she was righted.

Soundwave shrugged and threw out a hand before kneeling down to face her.

"Your plan didn't work the first two times Soundwave," Connie told him gently.

"Humans...always the weak link." Soundwave played back Starscreams voice.

"You're blaming human error?" Connie folded her arms, "Mine or yours?"

Soundwave violently pointed at her, it wasn't an accusation but a warning. She ran her mouth far too often for his liking. Connie threw up her hands and backed up, surrendering, "So they aren't very observant, to be noticed you have to be known."

"That gits you inna heap o' trouble." Soundwave quoted Connie this time. His ability could get annoying.

"Quit that." Connie had finally calmed down completely, she was oddly comfortable with the silent 'Con no matter how many times he threatened human lives. "I know what I'm doing."

The stars reflected off Soundwave's visor, he blended in well with the night. She could do nothing against a body made of metal, even with the highest powered tools.

"We're tryin' to jump our shadows here Soundwave," Connie said looking out into that night. "If anything at all happens to us can I request something?"

Soundwave turned to face her, the still line on his face showing he was listening. Connie looked up at him with a grim face illuminated by the night.

"If it'll help our situation at all; you kill me first."


	6. Chapter 6

"It has appeared again."

Optimus Prime looked up from his electronic readout. He was interested in human things, especially their many views on war. Like the facets of a sunburst diamond; different human cultures reflected different view points. He looked up now from _Art of War_ to see Ratchet with his usual miffed look.

Ratchet was frustrated, it was a deep rooted frustration, he never had enough tools, resources or personel. The Decepticons were a constant threat and it was all Ratchet could do to cover up the insane amounts of stress he felt. He did with grumpiness instead of falling to the ground screaming and going entirely insane. Pulling out the circuits of everything he saw would be a good way to go.

So Ratchet enjoyed the little problems, and this was a very little problem that perplexed him.

"The signal remained constant ever since it appeared last night."

"Decepticon activity?"

"I can't be sure." Ratchet frowned at the readout, "But if it isn't the Decepticons probably found it as well."

Optimus gave the problem his full attention, "Has it remained within the town?"

"Yes." Ratchet replied grimly.

"Then it is best we locate this strange signals source in vehicle form to prevent any damage to the humans."

"I'll call Bulkhead and Bumblebee." Ratchet turned to go.

"No need," Optimus Prime stood from his resting position, "I will go with Arcee."

* * *

><p>The metallic jagged hull of the Nemesis held one of the greatest evils of the entire Milky Way galaxy.. It would take another few centuries for the command ship of the Ja'st empire to descend on humanity, but that was another story. One not even the great Megatron would know.<p>

His face seemed like it was in a continuous snarl with glowing red eyes that could make any small child run in terror. He was firm on only one thing; All hail Megatron. It was a rule he enforced with an iron fist, to all but one.

Soundwave could be called a scout or the Decepticons "eyes and ears". One thing for certain is that he was not a 'con to be trifled with. Who knew the secrets that lay behind his visor and who would want to? To Megatron, Soundwave was a precious resource; an obedient servant who never did anything without the orders first. He would report to Megatron twice a day before returning to doing whatever it was Soundwave did best.

Soundwave was hard to communicate with, besides Megatron there was only one being that could properly understand him. As he could squish that particular being at any given time; Megatron was the only 'Con of whom he was cautious.

Giving his daily report was a needed thing, he would report on each Decepticon's activities and the Energon activities of the outside world. When he was finished Megatron asked suddenly, "Are you omitting something Soundwave?"

Soundwave immediately knew what he spoke of; in fact, it had been hard to keep for this long. But then again he was half dead when Knockout first encountered the humans.

On his visor there showed a small dot within Autobot territory, a 0.2 flashed strongly next to it.

"I understand Soundwave." Megatron nodded, "Humans are normally insignificant to me."

He paused, remembering the face of one of the fleshbags from the cave in. "But I have to repay them for their _kindness_. Give me those coordinates."

Soundwave obediently gave them up and stood waiting for the next order.

"You are dismissed."

As Soundwave left he entertained for a millisecond that perhaps he should be concerned for the humans' well being. That thought was quickly deleted then wiped entirely from his memory banks. Connie was far too resilient to be killed by the one or two Decepticon drones Megatron would send. It would take Megatron himself to kill the girl; Soundwave knew from experience that the Graceland girl could be two places at once.

As it was, Connie was in one place, still wearing last night's clothing she swung back and forth on an abandoned swing. Her school bag sat to the side, it's bottom beginning to blend with the desert dust. She knew she would have to seek shelter soon from the beating sun, but it would not be at her new school.

"Of all the dumb things." Connie murmured to herself. Of all the dumb things she could worry about, Miko was on her mind right now. Miko who was always talking, always excited, who was probably wondering where she was. Miko who smiled at everything even when she should and only wanted adventure.

Connie had quite enough adventure thank you very much.

There was a steady murmur of engines. Even from far away Connie could tell that they weren't from around these parts. She knew the sound of engines because she grew up in a mechanic's yard. One of the only for miles and miles in the mountains. When her uncle grew ill, with no children to take over, Connie dropped from school to take over.

Arcee came by first Connie rolled her eyes, "Lahwd Almighty ya'll must think I'm dumb as rocks."

But chills went down her spine when the Peterbuilt slid past. This could be a problem for her, the little one she could run from. But Knockout had warned her about this one, Primebot or something. Connie slid her bag closer and stood quickly from the swing. She was too tired to fake anything with them watching, she wasn't too far from the high school, merely in the park a few blocks down.

But then came the screech of a car engine Connie did recognize; Decepticons, two of them. The playground was about to become a battleground.

Connie quickly unzipped her boots and flipped them off. Her long striped sock immediately got dirty but she didn't care. After a moment's consideration she dropped the bag too, she didn't need anything from it.

And then she ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Connie only had one advantage; she knew where she was going and how she was going to get there. Soundwave's route tracked multiple times after each unsuccessful attempt at attracted the attentions of the Autobots taught her the streets of Jasper, at least to her destination.

Plus, she had the advantage of the two sides not knowing they were after the same prey. Arcee and Optimus were left behind wondering exactly what had made her take off like that. The Decepticons were not in view of the Autobots and even Ratchet hadn't found their signatures yet.

"Why did she run?" Optimus mused out loud.

"Who knows, maybe she had to use the bathroom?"Arcee wasn't one for human methods.

Optimus Prime knew things were precious to humans and he wondered at once why the bag and boots were left behind.

"Perhaps we should involve our human allies." Prime told Arcee suddenly, "After all, the children are acquainted with this human, correct?"

"I'll call Jack." Arcee slid away and used her communication line just as Ratchet called in to Optimus.

"Decepticon activity, but not around the signal. Coming in from the north."

Optimus knew their objective and he knew once they found she was on the move they would request orders. Depending on who those orders were from Connie's well being was now at risk.

"Arcee, we have company."

Arcee slid back into view, "I've already called Jack."

Ratchet buzzed into the comm-link, "I'm sending you updated coordinates with the updated information."

Within moments Optimus had all that he needed to race after Connie as well.

* * *

><p>Connie knew at once she wouldn't last long. She might be fit but she wasn't an Olympian. Bare feet was magic in Tennessees' warm sultry summers. But not here. Not today.<p>

They would swell soon perhaps bleed, but Connie was almost there.

**BAM**

Connie hit something relatively soft for once. She was clutched by a pair of relatively desperate hands.

"Pay-per trails Jack." Her old way of speaking popped out of her mouth, "We gotta go."

Jack's heart couldn't help but jump as she took his arm and pulled him along; there was only one more road to the rivet that led to highway 10.

"What's going on?"

"They're trying to kill me Jack," Connie's determined look as she slid next to the building, "Ah'm trying to get to that drainage hole."

"Whoa, calm down. Who is trying to kill you?"

With a sudden jolt Connie knew she would ruin everything if she let the word slip from her mouth, "The talking cars."

She said it so rehearsed that for a moment she thought Jack wouldn't believe her. But if Jack showed the appropriate response she didn't know because right then they made a break for the road.

Just as the Decepticons rounded from the left.

Just as the Autobots descended from the right.

The Decepticons transformed firs, and they were aiming at sure targets; Connie and Jack. But they were horribly outnumbered.

Jack tried to pull Connie in a different direction, a direction behind the Autobots. But she was surprisingly strong for someone her size. She was breathing heavily. Even as the heat of battle raged on around him she maintained a tight grip on his arm, and was it his imagination or did she call him by another name?

Connie led them to a drainage pipe and she crawled inside, she was blanking out probably in shock. Perhaps it was his manly protective impulse but he pulled her close to him in an awkward hug.

Finally the noise of battle calmed, it was Optimus that leaned down to talk to them.

"Jack, have you or your companion sustained damage?"

"No, just a little shook up that's all." Jack turned to Connie, "Come on Connie lets go."

"Not with that monster." She whispered suddenly her eyes out of focus.

"Connie."

She snapped up, her green eyes looking up at Jack, what emotion was it, annoyance? Fear? But then she clung to him, "Are you sure they're the good guys."

"I'll show you come on."

Connie stepped out of the pipe bare feet first, helped down from the pipe by Jack.

This was the first time she saw the Autobots, they looked different from the Decepticons; less aerodynamic.

"I am Optimus Prime." The largest one had a booming, intimidating voice, "And I have some questions for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Connie wasn't speaking, Jack thought it was shock and told the Autobots she probably wouldn't talk right away. She had refused to climb into Prime's cab at first, but with no helmets Jack convinced her they would be safer with the larger Autobot. Now she was lying down spread across two seats. She was silent but her brain was thinking rapidly.

_All this technology and they couldn't even make their seats comfortable, this was the side that kept human pets right? Then why?_

Connie rubbed her head against her arm, Soundwave's original plan was now full and true; the Autobots would take her back to their base. But being shot at purposefully was not her idea of a well laid plan. Something must've happened; someone changed something.

Jack and Optimus were discussing things beside her the entire time, Miko and Raf would be picked up by the yellow one and the green one. They would all meet there and ask her questions, questions Soundwave had drilled into her brain, answers that would come automatically to her tongue.

They were at the base before Connie knew it, when she stepped out of the cab Arcee surprised her by handing her the bag and boots left behind from the chase.

"We wouldn't want you to leave important things behind." Arcee said gently.

Not Soundwwave nor Knockout would've gotten her things for her. Even so her unfocused look returned, "Jack, you know these things?"

"They aren't things." Jack replied, "They're Autobots. This is my friend Arcee."

Connie looked up half-heartedly, "You're the bike."

As Arcee introduced herself Optimus transformed and spoke to Jack, "It seems your friend does not trust us. Yet we need to know how she retrieved Energon."

"It was from a red car." Connie finally looked focused, and strangely angry as she overheard them, "It was broken."

Arcee and Ratchet exchanged looks as Optimus loomed threateningly above her.

"A red automobile?"

"It could talk." Connie pulled off her necklace, two vials dangling from them one glowing blue and another with small blue stones in it. Optimus held out his hand to take it, he was surprisingly gentle and allowed her to place it in his palm.

"Ratchet."

"It appears to be raw energon and the blood that once flowed through a transformer."Ratchet peered at it, "Seperate they would not cause that kind of energy field. But together that would explain the field... but not how she retrieved them."

The three Autobots looked expectantly at Connie even Jack stared at her. He was startled by the way she looked, from the moment they met she was nothing but sparkling, now it seemed something dark lurked beneath her eyes.

"It was a blood bond."

The others took that time to appear, interrupting the serious conversation. But Ratchet didn't wait for them to distract from their conversation.

"A blood bond, what sort of thing is that?"

Miko answered him, "It's totally hard core dude, you take your blood and you mash it together with the other guy. His blood for yours, rock on Connie."

Connie smiled and shook her head, secretly she called Miko an idiot. "That's about right Miko."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"To bind a promise." Connie leaned upward and stared with such strong eyes at Ratchet that he had to shift awkwardly, "A promise never to look for him, to never speak of what went on between us, and to never approach another one like him."

Optimus Prime thought for a moment, "That would be like Cliffjumper."

"But why would he blow his cover?" Arcee said suddenly, "And why would he not tell us."

Ratchet asked the important question, "What was the name of this red car?"

Connie looked to the side beginning to tear up, "I don't think he was with you guys."

"What do you mean?" Miko asked her.

"He was more...aerodynamic. You all are rather bulky." Connie sounded seriously upset, despite this she added "Except Arcee of course."

"I'm flattered," Arcee let the sarcastic comment fly from her mouth. She received a warning look from Jack of all people.

"Listen guys," He stepped in to defend her, "Can't we talk about all this tomorrow? Connie has been through a lot today."

"I know why don't we have a sleepover?" Miko said suddenly, "We can zip on over to get some food and sheets from Jack's place right?"

Jack and Raf looked unsure but Connie gave one of her brilliant smiles, wiping away a tear from her eye and said, "I would like that very much. Perhaps I can answer everyone's questions while ya'll are gone."

Completely recovered, it was a blow that probably Optimus Prime couldn't even refuse, she agreed to stay with them in the base. She wouldn't be able to call enemies or family they would keep an eye on her for the whole night. Plus she was offering to tell Optimus Prime everything. If Soundwave was right, the Autobot would allow her to spend some one on one time with him to explain everything.

He was right the three humans went off to get supplies for a "rockin' sleepover" as Miko called it. Optimus felt she would do better with just him so he sat next to her.

Connie knew what would come next, so she told him suddenly, "His name was Knockout. He never told me there were sides, only that there were more like him. If I ever saw them that I should run and just keep running. That's why I'm afraid of you, you're the monster he spoke of."

Optimus was shocked for a moment, it was true to a Decepticon he was some kind of monster, "Knockout treated you kindly?"

Connie laughed a little, "Not me, even though I helped him he was never particularly fond."

"Why come here then?"

Connie looked mad again, "He was broken again, he couldn't go to his friends so it was only to me. When he left he took something very precious to me. I came here to get it back."

Optimus Prime frowned, "You cannot engage the enemy alone, perhaps we can help you."

"Don't underestimate us humans," Connie smiled up at him, "We're pretty strong too."

"I know," Prime responded, "I have seen it in the eyes of our young warriors."

Connie kept her opinion about the young warriors to herself, when Optimus relayed the story to Ratchet who scoffed at the notion of a human managing to help a transformer. Needless to say her story was not too far from the truth. Optimus was glad to see her forgetting her worries and coming to talk to the other transformers and her friends.

However, it was surprise to the transformers who didn't sleep that she was gone the next morning with no sound to mark her exit. Only a note left behind with.

_I will confront Knockout myself_

"Smart girl." Ratchet said suddenly after they found the note, "She kept her necklace with her, I'm tracing her now but she's moving a lot faster. She is more than likely on the Nemesis."

"We have to go after her!" Miko cried out, "She could be in trouble."

"Or it could be a trap." Bulkhead said suddenly.

Optimus shook his head, "It is unlikely the Decepticon's would allow her to live, and Megatron would never work with a human."

Miko's face paled, that little dot gave no indication of whether Connie was alive or dead. She feared the worst for her new friend.


	9. Chapter 9

That signal which guided the Autobots to the Nemesis was not part of any plan. In fact, it was part of an oversight Knockout should've been the one to chuck his own life force over the side of the Nemesis so it wouldn't be caught in the ornamental spikes in the back. There a blast of super heated Energon made the vial glow into life. The protective force field around it was only calibrated for larger sources. So the Autobot's knowing of Connie's presence aboard the Nemesis was pure accident.

"Are you done?" Knockout asked after she threw the necklace over the side.

"I guess so." Connie answered halfheartedly. Her long hair blowing wisps in the wind. She had borrowed clothing on she felt dirty from not taking a bath but she still completed her mission. Staying awake past everyone was easy, it was being quiet enough not to let the Autobot's know she left the base. That and reading foreign coordinates on the screen to the groundbridge. It was no wonder she slept the whole way here.

Knockout pressed, "I've got her."

A door opened on top of the Nemesis activated by Soundwave, Knockout looked down at Connie, "Hmm, it seems he wants us to go the long way."

Connie stepped forward, ignoring Knockout entirely.

"You can't just go in there with all those Decepticons."

"Then you'd better hurry up." Connie retorted, "Soundwave will be pissed if you get me killed."

Knockout fought the urge to flick her off the edge but then again that's why he liked Connie. Even though the fight was bigger than her, she wouldn't back down no matter what. It made you afraid to kill her, if she was an Autobot she would be second to Optimus. Megatron would probably take a lot of pleasure in killing her.

Knockout sheltered her, Soundwave was the last Decepticon to get on their bad side, which got Knockout to thinking. Connie was interrupted in walking suddenly when Knockout slammed a foot in front of her.

"Blazes" was the only word she could get out before Knockout leaned down.

"Connie, why don't you just relay the coordinates to me so I can tell Soundwave? That way you can find your way out."

Connie stared right into his eyes, then turned to the foot in front of her. She suddenly was surprised, "Oh no your foot, when did it get this dent in it? Aren't you supposed to care about that kind of thing?"

"What?" Knock out moved it closer to look at it.

"Dumbass." Connie laughed as she walked past him. "You should focus on your looks. You're better at detailing than deception."

This is why he hated this particular human, he would have to beg Soundwave for the chance to kill her after she told them the location of the Autobot base.

"Although," Connie looked around a corner ahead of him, "If you really were that desperate you could just give me back what you stole."

Knockout frowned and walked towards her, "You know I can't do that."

Connie smiled, "Then do your best for the both of us."

Arcee and Bumblebee weren't paired once again were in the Decepticon warship. Miko had been held back by Bulkhead crying because her friend was in danger. Arcee wasn't too sure if she was alive or not and Ratchet had informed them that once inside the ship they would be on their own.

"You have ten minutes to find her and get out." Ratchet told them, "I'll open the bridge in the same place."

"Arcee, no matter the condition of our friend, you must return her here to us." Optimus told her.

"Understood." Arcee replied, to Jack she whispered, "I'll bring her back."

Bumblebee went first followed by Arcee, "Let's go Bee"

Unlike last time their presence was immediately noted by Soundwave. Connie watched on screen as the two of them snuck around,

"What are they doing here?"

Knockout replied for her, "Probably to rescue you."

Soundwave pointed for Knockout to get out, and he shrugged, "Would you like me to take care of the Autobots?"

Soundwave shook his head. So Knockout obliged.

Knockout ignored the other Decepticons as they ran across to find the Autobots. However, where the Decepticon mass weren't the Autobots were. Arcee that jumped on top of him, making it quite clear her motives.

"We keep meeting like this."

"Where is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." Knockout held up his hands, "And mind your curves, blue and red are not a good mix."

"We know you knew her," Arcee barked, "Just tell us where she is."

Knockout smiled, "The one you want to save is in the storage closet three hallways down."

Bumblebee ran ahead of them Arcee waited until he carried on and then jumped over Knockout. Arcee provided cover fire while Bumblebee went ahead. Suddenly Bumblebee came out in vehicle mode and they took off.

"How much time do we have Bee?"

The reply wasn't good Ratchet and the others would be waiting at the end. If they didn't make it in time it was like handing the key to Megatron.

Miko was the most apprehensive as the two Autobots zoomed through groundbridge followed only by enemy fire. When Arcee pulled Connie out of Bumblebee Ratchet immediately took her and laid her down on the couch.

Except it wasn't Connie.

Her face was the same but this Connie had short layered hair to her ears. She was wearing glasses, one lens was shattered, but her clothes were different too.

Raf was the first to touch her, "She's not dead, she could be asleep or something."

Miko began screaming through tears, "Connie, wake up we need to know if you're alive."

No response from the stranger, until Miko shook her awake.

"Whoa." Her voice was normal; without accent. Her eyes opened brown. It was Connie, but not Connie.

She was groggy, it took her a few moments to get her bearings. "Ah, Autobots."

"Ah, Autobots?" Miko was still crying, but she latched onto this double easily, "What is that supposed to mean? Where's Connie?"

The imposter herself hugged Miko back, "Everything's going to be okay."

She was genuinely nice as she hugged Miko, "Connie was just protecting me that's all. It'll be okay"

Every 'bot's main question was; if this wasn't Connie here in the base, where was she?

* * *

><p>A Drone reported Carly missing to Soundwave. Soundwave made no replied as he sent the Drone away and turned to a hiding Connie after he left.<p>

But she wasn't hiding anymore instead she had kind of a sad smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"The Autobots took her."

Soundwave nodded.

"Then I have the information, if I tell it; you will kill me. If I don't I can believe the punishment will be the same." Connie continued.

"It seems we are at an impasse."


	10. Chapter 10

"My name is Carly," the girl stated, "I am Connie's twin."

She was explaining everything to them, "Connie and I were separated when we were really young, but we meet every summer to play at her place. She was raised in a machine shop, so when I found Knockout it was natural for me to take him there."

"Natural?" Ratchet scoffed, "What do you mean natural?"

"You have to remember, we didn't know about you guys until after she fixed Knockout. She knew right away that he was wrong. She told me she didn't know the words for it but she still managed to fix him right the first time."

"Impossible." Ratchet countered, Optimus gave him a warning hand.

"Not for Connie, she may not know what things are named, but she knows how to put together puzzles in the right way. She fixed him." Carly couldn't become upset no matter how many times Ratchet countered her.

"He came back sometimes needing Energon or a part replaced that he didn't have the tools for. He used her water jet; something he had never seen before. Connie never liked him but I did. So when I got a phone call from Knockout asking for help I didn't think anything of it. That's when Soundwave found me. But he didn't want me he wanted Connie. So he used me to get to her."

"Why would he care?"

"He wanted her to fix something after he found out she was useful he wanted her to find out where your base was. He told her that he would keep me safe. We talked every day so that way Connie would know it was me, and she would ask me different questions each time. Secret questions she knew I would be the only one to know the answers, just to make sure I was still alive."

Carly seemed like she really cared about her sister but Ratchet had the answer before anyone else, "So she knows the location of our base and is in Decepticon hands. Not only that but she's willing to give up the information to it? We could be in danger here."

"No." Carly shook her head, "With me in your hands, Connie will never give up the information. Even if they kill her. It is best you not worry about Connie, she will contact us."

The Autobots didn't know what to do, even after Carly left in the care of Fowler they still didn't know what to do. Miko was lackluster, Jack seemed depressed,only Raf who had the least interaction with the girl was the first one to say it.

"She easily deceived us."

"She knew what we liked." Jack said suddenly, "She knew everything about us and everything she told us was a lie."

Miko was on the fringe of tears again, "She just worked with the Decepticons. I wont forgive her."

It was Optimus Prime who came to her defense. "Connie's reasons for siding with the Decepticons were based on protecting her family. Protecting a sister that was the only reminder of her family. If I was in her position I would do something similar. Connie is a strong girl who needs our protecting. Yet we have lost any advantage on our enemy if there is any hope for Connie it will be found within her and it is up to us to do our best to save her."

"So we're just going to leave her to the Decepticons?" Miko asked suddenly.

Optimus wanted the children home. As Bulkhead took Miko home there was a sudden phone call. The number was a familiar one.

"Connie?" Miko answered suddenly. "Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter" Connie replied, "I just want you to know, if I ever betray you that I'm sorry. Towards the end there I felt ya'll were nice folk."

"Connie, just tell us where you are, Bulkhead and I will come rescue you."

The phone went dead, the line disconnected, Connie snapped her phone in half and threw it on the ground. At the moment she was sitting on Soundwaves thigh, underneath a night sky far from them. What Soundwave was planning next he was keeping to himself, it was okay for now to keep the human alive she still had some use. Connie was in work overalls now, from her parents workplace, the overalls made her feel at home. She leaned on her knees, and looked off into the distance.

"Where do you think it all went wrong?" Connie said, looking at the fringes of light pollution on the horizon.

Soundwave made no reply as saying nothing was his specialty.

Connie sighed loudly just as Soundwave received an incoming transmission he jostled Connie to press two fingers to his head. Within moments a transmission had been received and sent away. Soundwave extended a hand to let Connie down; he was leaving.

"Where are we going?"

Soundwave turned back to her hesitating for a moment before showing the coordinates on her face. Connie stretched her back and tried to smile but it just looked like a grimace.

"I'll go with you but I might make another mistake."

Soundwave did have the words to reply to her, perhaps taken from a 'bot long ago on Cybertron or picked up from an odd transmission. Either way it was strangely appropriate as they took off together in search of information.

"That's what I'm counting on."


	11. Summary and Conclusion

**The following is not part of the story line but a follow up of the assignment. You do not have comment or review to it although the amount of comments received gives us more credit.**

* * *

><p>End Date: Thursday August 11th.<p>

Established Fictional series: Transformers: Prime

Pre-established Summary:

Connie is a new girl in town hailing from Small Town, Tennessee. She uses subtle deception to move in with the Autobots humans in order to gain the attention of the Decepticon's enemy.

Connie and Carly are twins, Connie was raised away from the family as her mother and father could not afford her. After they gave her away however, they came into a bunch of money and moved to New York. They were not allowed to see Connie until after she turned a certain age and wanted to see them.

Connie was adopted by a man and wife from Tennessee, the woman wanted a daughter but the man wanted a son so each of them treated her as such. From her "aunt" as the woman wanted to be called she learned how to become a "Southern Belle" and refined. But from her uncle she learned everything within a machine shop at a young age. It wasn't until she turned twelve when her aunt died that she learned she was adopted. Angry at her parents for adopting her and confused she gladly quit school once her uncle fell ill and injury to help him with the machine shop. She loved the metallic smell and sound of engines. Of the twins she is the most "street smart" yet a little refined. She may not know how to do complex math, but she knows that you stick the blue wire with the blue wire.

Carly is the twin that was not given up, she lost her sight because she did nothing but read. She would walk across the road reading if she wasn't watched carefully. Once her parents found out that Connie wanted nothing to do with them after she found out she was adopted, they offered Carly to go see her twin sister. Carly was enthusiastic about it. Of the twins she is the most "book smart" but she is also the most geniunely kind, she doesn't think situations through. She's the kind of girl that gives things to the homeless when they're really wanting to buy beer. She would pick up lost animals and go incredibly out of her way to help people. She mails Connie to tell her she's coming and would like to meet her. On and off through the next few years they visit every summer until one summer Carly finds a car on an old dirt road and stays with it. The car is pretty banged up and looks abandoned, as Connie is good with cars and the car is pretty she feels it would be a good present for her.

They bring the car home and turns out it is Knockout who is unable to transform. I chose Knockout because his character has interacted with humans before. Knockout would of course be ungrateful. Regardless of this Carly still views him as her friend. If Knockout would have a human Connie would be the true fit for him and Carly for Soundwave, but somewhere along the line the characters switched. Needless to say, it is Carly's concern for Knockout that gets her tricked. Knockout comes again when he is injured once more, but this time Soundwave follows and is interested in the humans. He captures the wrong human; Carly, but it is Connie who manages to track them down after she finds a Energon deposit and uncovers it to attract attention. She finally attracts Soundwave, who she can understand by reading his body language, a trait she picked up from her uncle. Although she sometimes doesn't get it right she usually is spot on about Soundwave and knows exactly what he is thinking. In the end Connie and him become a kindred spirit; for what they know they cannot leave, but at the same time they cannot give up the information they know until the right time. She doesn't like the Transformers because she feels they look down on the ability of humans but Connie feels that Soundwave is different because he respects her as a force. This is why he uses her, because using humans as key players not as pawns was something unexpected on either side.

Soundwave needs to find out where the Autobot base is because of an order from Megatron. He uses Connie to attract the attention of the Autobots. Sadly there are several attempts before Connie grows tired and decides on her own to go directly through the humans to get to the Autobots.

She meets Jack, Raf, and Miko gets to the base, but before she gives up the location of the Autobot base, the Autobots rescue Soundwaves only collateral; shattering his plans and ending the story.

Question 1: How did the audience take your work?

I'm assuming everyone liked it as there were no negative reviews. However, with the paperwork turned in you can see the views say everything. Over time people grew bored or chaotic in reading my writing, perhaps skipping chapters. I'm not really sure about such things as the internet is weird, but I felt honored to have over 100 people look at my story.

Question 2: What were some unexpected events throughout the ten chapters as expressed by the audience?

I hope that Connie having a twin sister was a big surprise, along with Connie being a Decepticon. Even though I named her Connie.

Question 3: If you could do this project again what would you do differently?

I would change the word count per chapter and allow myself more time to complete it. Once it was finished only then would I put the chapters up and they would be more detailed and framed like an actual episode. As episode groups come in fives there would only be five chapters but they would be longer and more detailed. They would also hopefully gain more attention of the audience as they wouldn't be spread out so much in chapters.

Question 4: A producer uses your work withing the original storyline. How differently would you develop the characters to fit?

I would definitely spread out Jack, Miko, and Raf's interations with Connie. In one episode you would see her just in the background. Another in the beginning like in the first chapter. You would just see her randomly or Bulkhead and Arcee would mention her in conversations like "Where's Miko? Off with her human friend." "I'm taking Connie to the dance, Arcee you wanna come along?" Only after a time would she really be revealed as Connie; the pretender. Ratchet would find her signal in one episode, and only once that episode. This way, her being a Decepticon ally would be more of a surprise instead of a lackluster mention. The audience would be like "Whoa, where did this minor character come from?" There would be an episode where her motives are questioned, never revealing anything until the very end. Also, the idea of a twin would be optional, she could just merely be looking after Knockout who falls in disfavor of Megatron. Of course, if that happens she would freely give up the information. In fact, this way is the only way I think the Decepticons could ever find out the location of the Autobot base, and as Soundwave is a spy, I think he would be the one to do it.

Question 5:Ghost writing and multiple authors under the same name are common. From writing based off your series what are the pros and con's of such writing?

Pros: Already established characters, setting, fanbase, and loyalty

Cons: I feel they are the same as the pro's, you can't play with the characters too much because they already have characters. If Optimus Prime suddenly got up and danced the hula, the fanbase and loyalty already established for that character will abandon you. I can imagine you would have to tread lightly. Also with working in teams you would have to listen to other peoples ideas, no matter how stupid they are.


End file.
